Dennis Gamble
Dennis Gamble is a character from Species II. He is a African-American astronaut. He is the only one person who did not become infected with alien DNA due to having a genetic flaw which makes him immune to it. Species II Dennis Gamble participated in a American space mission that landed on Mars with Anne Sampas and Patrick Ross, the commander of the mission who collected soil samples. However, the temperature onboard the ship thaws a mysterious substance within a sample, which then attempts to infect the astronauts. After their return, Dennis, Patrick and Anne are examined by the space agency doctor, Orinsky and quarantined to prevent them from engaging in sexual activity for ten days. They later attend a fundraiser that's honoring them as astronauts. After Dr. Orinsky is killed by Patrick, Laura Baker finds out the astronaut may be infected with the alien disease. Government agents are able to locate him and analyze his blood, revealing that he was not infected and is allowed to go home, though he is asked if he knows where to find Patrick Ross. He answers that he doesn't know where Patrick Ross is, but is asked to inform them of where he is or where he might be found should he ever see him. Dennis decides to go find Patrick to find out what is going on. As Dennis, who arrives moments before Patrick's suicide attempt, witnesses this, he sees his friend regrow. He then becomes scared and runs off to tell Press Lennox and Laura; he then joins them in their mission. Meanwhile, Laura finds out that Dennis had resisted infection from the alien DNA due to the fact that he is carrying a genetic flaw, and makes plans to infect the alien species with Dennis' DNA, as the species lacks immunity to human genetic diseases. As the team prepares, Eve breaks free from the lab to find Patrick. The team tails her, finds the shed and kills Patrick's brood. Eve and Patrick begin mating, but are interrupted by Press, who tries to get Eve to get away from Patrick. Patrick fights off Press and Dennis and later overpowers Eve (who had attacked him at Laura's request after she begged her, appealing to her human half). He then, seemingly, kills her by forcing his penis-like tentacle down her throat, choking her to death. Press stabs Patrick in the back with a pitchfork coated with Dennis' blood, causing Patrick to die and disintegrate. Afterwards, the military finally arrives and escorts Press, Laura and the injured Dennis away. Trivia * Mykelti Williamson and Michael Madsen also co-star in Free Williy and Free Willy 2: The Avdenture Home. Quotes *"Man, a brother can't get no booty!" *"I haven't been laid in eleven months." Gallery 18475-23818.gif File:Dennis With a Date.png File:Excursion Crew Examination.png File:Finding Patrick's Brood.png File:Dennis Fighting Aliens.png File:Dennis Strangled.png File:Dennis And Ayliffe.png 20266034.jpg Species206.jpg 67d4a0a7200cb08ababe619f98aced28.jpg Species-II-1998-3.jpg 7742 0 screenshot.png 1777008,yp+T7PMY5lKvdiJRNP2232rRcIxVh8A S7N9IsWuz4QEwaEPZZrjpU+rJbihmueTTpJCTKIusJ0qmDEDRKo4WA .jpg 10873 original.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-13-09h10m30s23.png Species-ii.jpg 278596 full.jpg Species ii large 18.jpg Species2 20.png Species2Caps 009.jpg Species-ii-18.jpg Species-ii-17.jpg Species-ii-15.jpg 01-1417947947.jpg F19867108cd68d1d6df3a0588c8bda45.jpg Dd52241ef6ed893ca3f8863c84c19028 ft.jpg Images (12).jpg Pic 1561718.jpg M-species-ii-l6up7.jpg L-species-ii-idm9k.jpg L-species-ii-1adu8.jpg F7.jpg 1280x720-qTr.jpg Vq6Vr1oK.jpg NtcRvjr4.jpg LKEjnkZF.jpg 1459957655 2hz6ACW.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-05-07h59m04s205.png Species2 22.png 2.jpg 278595 full.jpg Fbe8fd5288031957cf1ae9547db.jpg F1.jpg 12(m=eaAaGw-aaaaa).jpg 834a33ef5d92e53f2014855f589e676b.jpg 14705632 1839370052964943 3775138216357643239 n.jpg Category:Species 2 characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Characters